finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-64.25.175.227-20141223170402
Hello guyz, Andrew Ashamock here! I made some more deaths from my previous ideas. Before reading this, you should read my first page of this below. Okay I have more ideas. 4th death- Jennifer notices a man following her. It is william bludworth! William warns them as usual that death is after them. Jennifer and Wendy notice that death is killing them in the order that they would've died in the mall collapse. Jennifer rushes to save her other teacher Hillary. Hillary is about to have surgery for her face. She's been wanting to have this for a long time. She gets in her bed while the doctors leave the room for something. The machine isn't on yet so the doctors are able to leave the room. The machine starts to fire up. She is already strapped to the bed. A lightbulb falls onto the start button. The machine rips out some of her teeth as she is screaming. She is choking on her blood. Parts of the machine fall on her and scratch her face. The machine catches on fire. She is screaming. The doctors can't get in because the door locked. Hillary catches on fire while the machine drills her face. Jennifer and Wendy go to a fast food place. They eat lunch and talk about their lives and near death expieriences. Wendy said that when she had a vision about a subway crash. Wendy notes that she saved Julie (her sister) but tried to save her friend KEVIN but failed. A few weeks passed, and Jennifer went to see her other friend Joe. Joe was helping a guy renovate his house for money. Joe talked about how he thinks she is crazy. Joe is on the first floor. Two floors above him is a hole. Jennifer asks why is there a Hole in the ceiling. Joe says that it's for construction and it won't hurt him. Meanwhile on the 3rd floor. A hammer falls off a table which causes a machine to start. It starts to move towards the hole. It falls in the hole and slices off Joes upper body and the machine slices his head. Wendy is visiting her sister Julie. They talk about when they will die. Julie goes outside to water her plants. Wendy tells Julie that they could die any time. 6th death- Jennifer goes to warn Bethhane. Bethhane is her classmate. She is really aggressive. She loves to hurt people. Bethhane slaps Hillary. A fight starts to happen. A huge 9 foot speaker in the auditorium loosens. Jennifer runs onstage with scratches on her face. An audience is watching. Jennifer notices all the people sitting on the stage. There is a play going on. Bethhane runs and jumps on Jennifer's back. Jennifer pushes Bethhane down and the speaker falls and crushes Bethhane. Breaking every bone in her body. The audience screams in horror. 1 year later Jennifer is on a bus with 1 more remaining survivor. She spots Wendy and Julie. The bus crashes into a car causing a major car crash. A Other bus tears the bus into 2, splattering Wendy and Julie. The bus doors open and the 1 remaining survivor falls out of the still-moving bus and gets ran over by a vehicle. The bus stops moving. Half of the bus is gone. Jennifer tries to get out by the doors. Halfway out, the doors close making Jennifer stuck. A huge sign above Jennifer collapses and decapitates her. AND NO, THIS IS NOT ROUTE 23, THIS IS SOMEWHERE ELSE